One Night
by Clumsy0132
Summary: AU. For one night… I would like to escape reality. I don't give a damn that he is in the same gang as me, or that he is a close friend. I want to forget how I'm in love with a man that will never want me, and he wants to forget that the woman he loves is in love with another. /Crack Pairing KonZet. Leads up to a the main story./


**!So this up as a one shot because I'm not sure if I should continue this idea? I already got it kinda planned out, but I wrote this awhile back , like Christmas. So I decided to post it and get an opinion on the matter. !**

**Warning: Crack Pairing! Though it's a little strange, eh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just this plot and any OC's**

_White Zetsu 'thoughts'_

**Black Zetsu **

_**White and Black Zetsu**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We are all together…just like ever Saturday night. I sighed as I looked at the man I have loved since childhood, and sighed again when I realized that he will never return my feelings. Pein didn't see me the way I saw him and he already explained that he never would. I was like his younger sister; he would love me—not the way I wanted—and protect me. I sighed again. Wow today must be my sigh day.

I looked around the room and chuckled when Madara started telling us about his new baby sibling. His parent's had just broke the news to him today that they were expecting another child, which is why we are drinking. Of course, we don't really need a reason, but it made it feel like a special event other than just six college students wanting to get wasted.

"I mean come on… they have a nineteen year old son, they shouldn't have another kid!" He exclaimed to his best friend, Zetsu, who rolled his eye and sipped on his beer.

Zetsu was a strange individual…

I mean he's a great guy and a very close friend, but he was still strange. The left side on his body was completely black, like coal, and his right side was completely colorless almost an eerie white. His emerald green hair was messy, probably because he didn't comb it when he rolled out of bed.

And that's not even what made him so strange. It was his split personality. Took me by surprise the first time I met him, I felt so bad for what I did. I just gaped at him like a fish out of water. Pein finally snapped me out of my trance and I returned to being my normal cool expression (A.K.A. she was almost emotionless).

"It looks like they didn't practice safe sex!" Kisame slurred, obviously not feeling the killing intent coming from Madara.

"Think of the money." Kakuzu mumbled as he sipped his own beer. After that I zoned out and quit listening to their drunken babble as I sipped my own beer.

Why can't I just forget about Pein?

"_A penny for your thoughts?" _A voice called suddenly from beside me. I nearly gave myself whiplash as I turned to look at Zetsu, who was seated to my right on the large raggedy sofa. When did he get there? I must have zoned out super bad this time.

"I do not wish to bore you Zetsu." I politely tell him keeping my face stoic.

"_I doubt you could ever bore me Konan. _**I wouldn't have asked if I thought so." **

"…"

"…"

"…."

"…"

"…Have you ever wondered why you can't just stop from being in love with someone you can't have?" I whispered to him. He looked at me for a moment before nodding and seemed to think deeply about what I had said.

"_**All the time seeing as **__she is in love with another. But of course I've always wondered _**why not a single girl I've met cannot look past my appearance**_**? **_**Well that was till I met her. **_But alas I was doomed in the romance of women and turning gay is out of the question.__**" **_Zetsu tried to lighten the mood, and succeeded in making me chuckle at him and shake my head slightly.

I looked away to look at our small gang of the other four members as they drank themselves merry while me and Zetsu sat here feeling alone in the world… Wait that's it!

"Zetsu… what if—for one night—we could stop it?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"**What do you mean Konan?" **Zetsu was obviously confused or he was playing dumb.

"Just one night… You could forget about that girl, and for one night I could not think about…him."

"**Konan… please tell me you are not suggesting a one-night stand." **Zetsu's voice sounded strange for some reason. And what was wrong with me that he wouldn't want to have sex with me? As if reading my thoughts he quickly added. _"It's not that you're not beautiful or undesirable, but you are a friend, a dear friend that I would never wish to lose." _

"It'll just be tonight Zetsu, and we'll forget about it tomorrow." I pleaded with him and hung my head in shame. "I just want one night that I don't think about how he doesn't want me." I whispered to myself.

"…_**Fine."**_

After he said that he stood up and held his white hand out for me to take so that he could help me to my feet. Looking around to make sure none of the others were paying attention, I gingerly took it and allowed myself to be lead through the living room, the kitchen, through the hall, and finally stopped at the last door in the hall, which was his room. I supposed it made since, it was the furthest away from the boys and most private, and mine was closer to living room.

His black hand reached out to the knob before turning it and opened the door slowly. It creaked slightly – I noted to get that fixed— he stepped aside and allowed me into the room first. I stepped in and was immediately shocked… his room was not like Kisame's, which was messy, but not like Pein's which was spotless. He had cluttered bookshelves filled with different indoor plants and his desk had a monitor on top as well as tools that he was using to tweet the hard drive. He silently stepped behind me after he closed the door, watching how I reacted to his room I guess?

"_Are you sure?" _This was the first time I've ever heard his lighter half sound so serious, normally that was left to the darker half.

"I'm positive." I assured him before I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him. At first, it started out slow, but steadily it grew to become more demanding and aggressive. I'm not even sure when we started using our tongues, but here I am tracing the roof of his mouth and earning a growl from his chest. Next thing I know I'm shoved hard against the door his body pressed against me, I gasped at his sudden action, but soon I moan into his mouth as I removed my arms from around his neck and allowed my hands to trace down his slender neck, his shoulders, his chiseled chest, his well-defined abs, and back up to rest on his chest. I felt his heart beat raging under my finger tips, and I gripped his shirt pulling him closer to me as I felt one of his hand reach up to my hair and pulled it loose and allowed my long hair to fall free, and then he tangled his hand into it as he pulled my face closer as he fought for control. His other hand was more aggressive and more sinful as he traced the curves hidden under my clothing, before slipping under my shirt and feeling my skin. I felt him shudder as he pulled away to look me in the eye once again. His golden eyes hazed over with lust as he licked his lips and began kissing my throat causing me to moan as I lean my head back to allow him better access, and bucked my hips against his feeling his hard member.

"**Damn… it… **_**Konan." **_ He groaned and pulled away from me. I was panting as I looked up to him confused by why he had pulled away. His hand that was under my shirt and so close to my breast pulled out as the other hand untangled itself from my hair. He grabbed the sides of my face gently and his thumb stroked my cheek bones softly as he looked into my eyes. "_Are you sure? I mean really sure. _**I can't hold back any longer if we continue."**

I nodded my head and pulled him down to kiss him like we had just been doing not a few moments ago. I moaned into his mouth as his hands left my face and running up my thighs before he picked me up. Immediately I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck allowing my fingers to tangle into his green locks that I found surprisingly soft and silky. His response was pushing me further against the door and his hands holding my waist. Soon we are wrapped up in each other and our clothing is being shredded as we make our way to the bed.

For one night… I would like to escape reality. I don't give a damn that he is in the same gang as me, or that he is a close friend. I want to forget how I'm in love with a man that will never want me, and he wants to forget that the woman he loves is in love with another. I will enjoy this!

I hear a soft moan and then realize it's from me as he kisses up my neck and then started kissing my lips gently, almost the way a man would kiss a woman he loved. Why does this feel deeper than it should?

I whimpered as he pulled away; I opened my eyes to see his golden pupil-less eyes staring down at me in concern and lust. I tried to pull him back down by wrapping my arms around his neck, but he refused to budge by locking his arms.

"_I know you said you wanted this Konan, but _**are you sure? What is done cannot be undone. **_I don't want things to become awkward between us._**"** He asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, Zetsu. Besides, it's just for one night what could possibly go wrong." I told him truthfully. He nodded and slowly leaned in and began kissing me again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Two Months Later…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zetsu….. I'm pregnant." I whispered between sobs as I look down at the pregnancy test in my hand. He was there with me, he held me as I cried into his chest, stroking my hair and whispering comforting words into my ear as we sat on the bathroom floor.

"_It'll be okay Konan."_

"What will we tell the other? What will Pein think?" I wailed into his chest as he held me tighter. He stiffened slightly, but soon he began rubbing circles onto my back in a soothing motion. He was quiet as he began to think, slowly he pulled me back to look me in the eye.

"**We don't have to explain ourselves to them." **He growled out before closing his eyes and pulling me back into his chest. _"But if you don't want to tell Pein the truth, say that we were drunk…blacked-out, didn't know what we were doing. The others had already been too wasted to even notice we left, it's believable."_

"That could work." I mumbled through sobs.

Later that day, we told the gang our little white lie, and everyone looked as if they believed it, except Madara who kept throwing looks to Zetsu. Zetsu was looking down to the ground avoiding eye contact. Kisame and Kakuzu held Pein back from killing Zetsu today.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure that you wish to give the child up for adoption?" The woman behind the desk asked me and Zetsu again. He held my hand and his thumb ran across my knuckles for support. The rest of the gang was outside waiting for our decision that had already been made.

We had talked about me getting an abortion, but I couldn't bear the thought of killing a child…it's not it's fault that we messed up, which Zetsu agree full heartedly, but said it was my decision since he's not the one that has to give birth to it. After several month of debating on whether or not to keep the baby and the opinions of our friends, we decided to give the child up for adoption. How could two nineteen year old kids even think to raise a child? Especially me and Zetsu, who were both poor college students on their only on their first summer semester and weren't even in love.

"Yes, we would." My voice cracked at the end. I started to regret my decision. I laid my available hand on my growing bulge and looked down at it. I was five months pregnant and we were having a strong healthy baby girl. Who liked it when her father talked to her and loved pizza rolls with pickles and milk. Strange craving I know.

"If you are sure… I will ask you to sign these papers and fill out all the information. After the child is born, it will—"

"**After she is born. **_It's a girl." _Zetsu whispered as he clutched my hand tighter. He was the one having the most difficulty dealing with this, though he agreed he wouldn't be able to provide for the child like she needed to be. He was also afraid that she would take after him. 'A fate he would never wish upon a child' is what he told me.

"I'm sorry. A nurse will take care of her until she is several months old, and then will be taken to a nearby orphanage, were they will care for until she is adopted."

"Will she be treated well?" I whispered as the hand on my stomach clutched at the fabric on my shirt and Zetsu's hand tightened.

"Yes, she will."

After that Zetsu and I signed the papers and left to meet our friends in the hall.

Pein and Madara looked as if they were calm, but I knew Pein well enough to see the concern in his eyes as he watched me place my hands protectively over my bulge. And according to Zetsu, Madara was bummed out that he wouldn't be the godfather, but when I looked at him, he was looking over his friend, his eyes filled with concern and pity.

Kisame showed his concern through his facial features as he wrapped his large arm around my shoulder and gave me a small squeeze to tell me he'll be there. I smiled up at him and then look for Kakuzu. His mouth was twisted into a small frown as he took in me and Zetsu, but wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting things to get more emotional for us.

Zetsu held my hand all the way to his car, before he opened the passenger door for me to get in. I gave him a small smile as he helped me climb into the seat, before he shut the door and walked to his side of the car to start the engine. The other's climbed into the back with Pein directly behind me, massaging my shoulders. He knew that when I was upset I liked for my shoulders to be rubbed, a thing I picked up from my mom when she was alive. Soon the car was in motion and I stared out the window watching the blurs of building and cars as they passed by before we stopped at a red light.

In the car beside us was a father with his eight year old daughter in the front seat… they looked like they were singing to the radio and then started laughing. I turned my head to look straight ahead, which I regretted doing. Right in front of me was a couple. The man had cropped soft brown hair and the woman with long blonde hair, and each had the hand of a small three old girl with soft dark blond hair. They were smiling as the girl giggled when they would pick her up off her feet and swing her in front of them. Each time she landed she'd bend her knees and begin giggling.

Was everyone out to get me? A sob broke through my hard mask, and my shoulders began to tremble with silent tears. I couldn't help, but think… I'll never do that with my daughter. I won't even know her.

The car was in motion again…. Pein was massaging my shoulders telling me everything would be okay, but his words did not silent my tears. It was Zetsu that helped me calm down… he reached across and grasped my hand in his and squeezed lightly, and when I looked up to his face… I gasped when I saw a tear running down his cheek and off his chin into his lap. That's when I remembered… I'm not alone in this, Zetsu would be there for me always.

.

.

.

.

"Is she okay?" Pein questioned Zetsu as soon as he seen the man. But Zetsu paid no attention to him; he was too busy looking through the clear glass and into a room full of newborn babies. Kisame, Kakuzu, and Madara were behind Pein as they walked through the hospital.

"I came as soon as I heard… Crap I knew it was a bad time to leave for that geology trip." Madara told Zetsu as he grasped his shoulder and looked into the room. "Which one is she?"

"_Right there." _Zetsu whispered as he pointed to a small girl in front of him. "_She has my hair, but has Konan's skin. _**She's so small… She's as light as a feather. I was terrified when the doctor gave her to me. She's so **_fragile." _

Pein didn't think Zetsu was aware that he was even speaking. Pein looked at the small newborn and couldn't help, but wish she was staying with them. She was the smallest newborn in the whole room, and was also the quietest. Her skin was still pinkish, but obviously had normal skin and had not taken after her father.

Kisame, Kakuzu, and Pein gathered around the glass to look at Konan's and Zetsu's child, while Madara lead Zetsu to the furthest chairs in the hallway and finally talked to him.

"How did this happen?" Madara ordered in a dark voice, he didn't like watching his friends in pain… that was only for his enemies.

"_She was upset that Pein didn't love her and wished that for one night she could forget about him." _Zetsu whispered as his face dropped into his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. **"Of everyone in the room, hell the world, she asked me."**

"Zetsu what were you thinking?" Madara finally understood what has been wrong with Zetsu before Konan told him that she was pregnant, but in her defense she didn't know.

"_I was thinking that for one night I can finally have the girl I've been in love with since the first semester of college_**." **

"Dear Kami Zetsu, what have you got yourself into?" Madara muttered as he patted his friends back.

.

.

.

"Konan are you sure you want to do this?" Pein asked me as I held my little girl one last time. She was so precious… I thought Kakuzu was about to have a heart attack when she grabbed his finger and opened her eyes for the first time. The lucky bastard was the first to see her eyes, and not even he could hold back the smile that split his face, but that's not even the best part. She had Zetsu's eyes! Kisame adored her, he was always holding her when he could and rocking her as he sat in the uncomfortable chairs, hell even Pein and Madara adored her as they would take turns feeding her with a bottle while I slept, but nobody adore her as much as Zetsu did. He would hold her tightly to his chest as he rocked her to sleep while I rested, I found myself questioning whether we made the right decision.

"…Yes, it's for her." I whispered as I kissed her head. She gave a mighty yawn and her chubby hand rubbed at her eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle and began to coo at her. Zetsu had left some time ago to buy me something to eat and the other three men left with him.

"I'm sorry Konan." And then he chuckled as he watched her grab my finger and bring it weakly to her mouth.

"_Hey." _Zetsu said weakly at the door as he walked in and placed a McDonald's bag at the table.

Today was the last day we would see her, and he was having the hardest time dealing with that. This consoler we had meet said that it wouldn't be a good idea to keep in touch with the child, because it could make the child angry later on to why its parents didn't care enough to keep it. Kisame said that the 'dude' made it sound like the child would feel like it was slapped in the face. So we agreed to not keep in touch, but we will open a bank account for her and put money in it for her to go to college. **(AN: I don't know if this is how it's done! But this needs to happen for my story!)**

"Hey." I said weakly back before looking down at our little girl. Pein excused himself and left us alone understanding that we wanted to be alone with her one last time.

"_May I hold her?"_

I nodded and handed her to him; he pulled her close to him and kissed her head carefully before he hoarsely spoke to her.

"_Listen to me, I love you and the only reason I'm doing this is for your own good you hear? _**When you get older, there will be a bunch of boys after you… don't date any of them. Boys are dogs. **_Oh don't tell her that! _**Then what do you want me to tell her? **_In school, there may be kids that pick on you. I don't want you to fight them, just ignore them okay? They are probably just jealous of you… __**I'll always love you my little flower**_**.**_" _Zetsu told her before he handed her back to me. I could feel tears running down my face as I held her tightly to my chest and chuckled sadly as her hands went to clasp around my finger. This was one of the rare times she wasn't crying, sleeping, or pooping.

Zetsu tapped my arm and when I looked at him he had a small silver necklace with a small silver pendent in his hand. _"I know the consoler said not to do this but _**fuck him I don't listen anyways."**Zetsu put the small silver necklace around her neck and clasped it. I picked it up and admired the pendent, it was our gang's symbol, the cloud. He must have had this made! I looked up weakly at him as he petted her green hair down. _"We still haven't named her."_

"Do you think we should?" I whispered as I held her hand.

"**It's the least we could do for the flower."**Zetsu whispered. I nodded in agreement, before I looked down at her and began to think. That's when it hit me I began smiling and whispered the perfect name.

"Hana."

"_I like it." _Zetsu kissed her head and held her other hand as he leaned over the bedding.

"I love you, Hana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Twenty-three years later…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I honestly have no idea what you are doing?" A girl with curly brown hair and dark skin announced as she looked over her friend's shoulder at the computer screen that was lit up with different windows tabs, and several data bytes that her friend was currently screwing with. Her curly brown hair reached down to her shoulders and was layered so that if was fluffy as is goes up to her scalp. Her dark skin was complemented by her peach blouse and white pants with matching peach high heels, making her five four instead of five foot. Her body was curvy in all the right places, with a giant butt that she always loved to shove into her friend's face. She had high cheek bones, full pink stained lips, and big make-up brown eyes. She was wearing golden hoops that could double as a bracelet probably, gold chains around her neck, and golden bangles.

"I already told Maria. I'm breaking the security codes so I can get into the private files." Maria's friend said in a cool collective voice. She was, unlike her friend, tall standing at five foot six without her shoes, and was leaner and more athletic built. Her skin was pale, but could tan if she really wanted to lie out in the sun, but she preferred to stay inside behind a computer, hacking into different databases. She had wavy green hair that went mid-back, but she always kept it braided and hanging over one of her shoulders or pulled in a bun with a cap over it with some strands hanging loose around her face. She had pink, freckled cheeks, a straight nose, and narrow golden eyes, and normal sized lips. She didn't wear a lot of make up just a little lip gloss. She was wearing bagging brown cargo pants, a fitted grey t-shirt, brown combat boots, and a hunter green blue jean jacket with a hood and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The only jewelry she wore was a long silver necklace with a small cloud at the pendent.

"So let me get this straight?" Maria asked as she sat on top of the girl's desk and ignored the glare she received for it. "You are breaking the security codes on the hospital's database that you were born in for what exactly Hana?"

"…They'll have my parent's names." Hana whispered as she typed in the last numbers before she broke the security code. She leaned back and placed her hands behind her head and waited for it to find her name.

Maria watched as the rows of numbers, and names scrolled down the different tabs at lightning speed before it stopped itself on a name and another tab pulled up with Hana's file. Hana scrolled down to till she found her father's and mother's name before she reached over near Maria grabbing a pen and a sticky note pad to scribble down their names and social security numbers.

"Konan Ame. Zetsu Shokubutsu. So now that you got the names… How are you going to find them?" Maria asked as she read Hana's sticky note.

"Watch and learn my friend." Hana said in a bland tone that was laced with humor that only a select few could hear.

"I will never learn how you do all that number shit."

"I don't have to do any of that." Hana opened her internet explorer up and typed in their names into Google. "Google my friend. Google."

"Bitch." Maria snapped as she watched Hana click on a news article that had her parent's names in it.

'_Pein Nagato—co-CEO of the Akatsuki Corporation—has announced this week of a new military security software that is being used by the U.S. Government. Mr. Nagato appears at the conference with his partner and childhood friend Konan Ame— COO. Mr. Nagato informs the press that— _

_Later that evening Madara Uchiha—co-CEO of the Akatsuki Corporation— enters along with his partner Zetsu Shokubutsu—CTO. Mr. Uchiha explains….'_

Maria and Hana no longer were reading the article, but instead looking at the picture of people who were mentioned in the article. The only woman if the photo was tall, and lean, but was curvy in all the right spots, her blue hair was pulled into a tight up do with locks of blue hanging out to frame her beautiful face and an origami rose above her left ear. Hana had the same skin tone and same face structure as the woman sure, but it was the eyes that confirmed it, they had the same narrowed shaped eyes. However, it was the woman's father that shocked them.

He was the only man with green hair in the photo the exact same color as Hana's, but unlike Hana he was black and white…literally. And had the same golden eyes that seem to catch people into a trance. But what had really confirmed that they were her parents was the Akatsuki's symbol… clouds, just like the silver one around Hana's neck.

Hana researched the corporation next and found only the address, which was located in New York, yet, she was in Washington State. Soon she threw herself on top of her bed and screamed into the pillow, shocking her friend with her break of her normal cool attitude.

"Well at least now you know why you have a shit load of money in that mysterious bank account." Maria said as she sat down on the bed beside her friend who was still screaming into the pillow.

Hana lifted her head off the pillow and glared at her best friend in disgust. "Yeah and I didn't use hardly any since I major in Computer Science and graduated in three years, oh and I had my college pretty much paid for with all my scholarships."

"Oh my gosh! You can use that money to fly to New York and get an apartment! And you can finally meet them!"

"What? That's so stupid…."

"So stupid it may work! We can shop online for apartment, fax the detail, hell I'll do all that for you, and all you have to do is find a job when you get there. See? I'm not useless."

"You could have fooled me."

"Bitch!" Maria snarled as tackled Hana and started wrestling her off the bed and then the room filled with laughter.

.

.

.

Within the following month Hana had manage to buy a small apartment within her budget limit, and had bought her plan ticket that left tomorrow morning at 10 a.m.

It had also been decided…

She would live in New York for six months and try to find her parents, if she failed she would return home and drop it entirely—much to her friend's disappointment who believed she should get to know them and ask questions. It's not that Hana wasn't curious about her parents, but more along the lines that she just didn't want to bother them.

.

.

.

**So tell me? This is up as a one shot because well I wanted to see if I should continue this story or not? So review tell me if I should continue or if the plot was a little far fetch. **

**Clumsy!**


End file.
